


Car Ride

by chickadeebabe



Series: You're A Human, Not A Walker [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: After Mariana's funeral, Gen, I'm so sad, In love with this man so much lol, Javi's POV, We get into his head, i hate this, so much lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickadeebabe/pseuds/chickadeebabe
Summary: He didn't think that she was a bad girl. The world just decided to make her out to be one. Though as he sat in the car with her, he had a whole new perspective on her.





	

"Come on, I'll drive you to your family." 

Javi lifted his head from his neice's grave and turned to the teenage girl behind him.

She was standing to her full height, though it wasn't much, with her arms crossed and face neutral. It was hard to tell what she was feeling. He wouldn't put it past her to not feel much for Mariana's passing, she didn't know her after all.

"I was kind of hoping that you would stay with us." 

Clementine raised her brow at his comment, walking up to the front car door. "That wasn't apart of our deal?" It was more of a question than a statement. It seemed like she couldn't fathom the thought that he would want her with him and his family.

"Just throwing that out there." He said with a light smile.

She just rolled her eyes and opened the car door, waving him over to the passenger side. At least, he could take a break from driving. He wished that he could have taught Mariana...

"Sure you don't want me to drive, Clem?" He asked her as he let himself into the car, already predicting her answer. By the look on her face Javi could tell she wasn't very amused. 

They both settled into the car and without a second glance towards the junkyard rode on.

_And then the silences takes hold..._

Javi wondered what Clementine would say of he were to try and start a conversation. Probably shoot him her ice cold glare. It was worth it though to kill the silence around them. He never was one to keep his mouth shut.

"So, I wasn't kidding earlier about staying with us." He started off. He wasn't. Javi wanted her to stay with them. Sure, she was a bit more in tune with their world now, but he would feel a hell of a lot better if she cam with them. Even though she acted like a cold and reserved person, she was still just a small child.

"And I wasn't kidding about only wanting the car." Was her response back to him. Rejection. He could work around that; it wouldn't be the first time anyway. 

"You'd be safer with a group."

"You could also just slow me down."

"We could look out for you, Clem."

"... I look out for myself. Only. And don't call me that." Javi pretended that he didn't notice her voice change after that.

"What's your plan after this? Doesn't matter if you have a car if you don't have a plan." 

"I'll take it all one step at a time." 

It was quiet for a moment before Javi spoke up again. 

"I wonder if I should have went with my family.." He leaned back in his seat and sighed into the air.

It was quiet.

"No. The New Frontier aren't one to let things go. And they certainly don't appreciate others who they consider 'theives.'" Now, there was no hiding the anger in Clementine's voice.

"... Is that why you're no longer with them?" Javier turned to the girl driving and saw her hands gripping the wheel, her knuckles growing lighter than her actual color.

"Let's just say I wouldn't consider stealing from them. Ever."

With that in his mind, he turned to the window and looked out to everything passing them by. 

_Mariana..._

"Blaming yourself wouldn't be fair. To you, I mean. About your neice." He looked back towards the girl and saw her face soften a bit. "Sometimes.. bad things happen to innocent people. If we let it eat at us, we'll only hurt ourselves." 

"But..", Javi stared down at his hands and sighed, "how could I not see that... why wasn't it me that was shot...?"

".. I've thought the same things sometimes. Thinking that way won't help you survive. Keep a good mindset."

He almost couldn't believe that he was taking advice from a girl that was thirteen years his junior. 

"I will. Thanks Clementine." He gave her a small smile though she couldn't see it with her eyes glued to the road.

She hummed and they continued riding to Prescott. 


End file.
